Ley de Murphy
by xotug
Summary: Los momentos importantes suelen estropearse y ni siquiera el hombre que derroto a Voldemort esta libre de esta ley. La Ley de Murphy.


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

**Dedicado a jessyriddle.**

* * *

- Maldita Ley de Murphy. Siempre se cumple. –pensó Harry mientras esperaba intranquilo alguna novedad. Ni siquiera la imponente visión de Hogwarts, su primer hogar, conseguía calmar sus nervios.- ¿Por qué pasaban estas cosas?

* * *

- ¿Pig? ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –preguntó Harry a la pequeña lechuza que revoloteaba por su cocina, poniendo en peligro lo que estaba preparando.

Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el mago que derrotó a Voldemort estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios por una cena. Bueno, no era una cena cualquiera. Ginny, su querida Ginny, volvía esta tarde de Hogwarts tras graduarse y quería sorprenderla con una velada como ella se merecía. Llevaba planificándola dos semanas y debía ser perfecta.

Había pensado en todo. Casi había sometido a Molly a un interrogatorio para saber con todo lujo de detalles cuales eran los platos favoritos de Ginny y como prepararlos. Winky, que había entrado a su servicio en homenaje a Dobby, le había ayudado a conseguir los productos más frescos. Y ahora, estaba limpiando y adornando a conciencia el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place con la ayuda de Kreacher. Se había enfadado mucho cuando se entero que su amo iba a preparar la cena y si Harry atinaba el oído, aún podía oírla refunfuñar por la planta superior.

- Venga Pig, dame la carta. –dijo Harry, atrapando a la pequeña lechuza con las dos manos y desatando el cordón. La "snitch con plumas", como la llamaba Ron, salió disparada por la ventana de vuelta a la Madriguera

_Hola Harry,_

_Mi padre me ha dicho que la Red Flu está bloqueada porque un gordo se ha quedado atascado en uno de los cruces principales. Dice que tardaran alrededor de dos horas en ponerla en funcionamiento. Espero que esto no te fastidie lo que tienes preparado para Ginny._

_Ron._

- ¡Me cago en el gordo! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –exclamó Harry, prendiéndole fuego a la carta con un toque de varita.

Había estado buscando las flores perfectas durante cuatro días y las había encargado para que se las trajeran hoy por Red Flu. Un pitido le despertó de su cabreo. El horno estaba pitando indicándole que las patatas rellenas de bechamel, bacon y espárragos cubiertas de queso gouda ya estaban listas.

- Winky. –dijo Harry, con cierto tono desesperado en la voz, mientras sacaba la fuente del horno y la ponía sobre un soporte de metal.

- Dígame amo. –respondió la elfina. Harry suspiró. No había forma de que le llamara Harry.

- Winky, necesito que mantengas esto caliente hasta que yo te diga, ¿puedes hacerlo?

- Claro que si, amo. Winky puede ayudarle a preparar la comida. –dijo la elfina con mirada anhelante. Harry iba a decir que no, pero no pudo resistirse al rostro de Winky.

- De acuerdo, Winky. Mientras voy a resolver un problema, puedes limpiar el pescado y cortar las verduras –el rostro de la elfina estalló de felicidad.- Nada más, ¿entendido?

El mago de la cicatriz con forma de relámpago salió del numero doce de Grimmauld Place y se desapareció, apareciendo casi silenciosamente en el punto de aparición del Callejón Diagon. Avanzó a toda prisa, ignorando las múltiples peticiones de autógrafos y fotos que surgían de las gargantas de muchos de los transeúntes que ocupaban, y entró en una pequeña y discreta floristería situada a unos cien metros de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley.

Cinco minutos después salió con diez galeones menos en el bolsillo y con un espectacular ramo de rosas rojas que estaban embrujadas para no marchitarse nunca y nunca perder su olor.

Callejeando por las zonas menos concurridas del Callejón Diagon para evitar encontrarse con más admiradores y, lo que era peor, todo tipo de periodistas que pudieran conseguir una foto suya con el ramo con la que llenar paginas de periódicos y horas de radio mágica con rumores, insinuaciones y predicciones variadas sobre la depositaria de aquel ramo; regreso al punto de desaparición, mandó el ramo de rosas a Grimmauld Place con un giro de varita y focalizó su mente en un pequeño y oscuro callejón cerca de una pastelería muggle, que había sido el ultimo descubrimiento de Hermione.

Ginny la había descubierto durante las vacaciones de Navidad y se había encaprichado de un chocolate belga con almendras bastante caro. Harry también lo había probado pero era demasiado amargo para su gusto.

Tras otro pérdida monetaria del orden de cien libras y con una tableta de 250 gramos bajo el brazo, se desapareció por ultima vez y regresó a su hogar temporal hasta que el mundo mágico se calmara y equilibrara tras la muerte de Voldemort. No tenía ninguna intención de que Grimmauld Place fuera su hogar. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos; demasiados recordatorios de oscuridad, miedo y dolor aún inundaban cada pared de la casa. Por suerte, Winky había destruido el retrato de la señora Weasley la primera vez que insulto a su nuevo amo.

La antigua elfina domestica del señor Crouch había desarrollado, para sorpresa de todos los que la conocían, un ferviente instinto de protección hacia su nuevo amo. Muchos pensaban que Winky seguía culpando a Harry de la caída de su antigua familia y de su injusta liberación, pero la elfina los sorprendió con su nueva actitud. Lo más impresionante y, por lo que estaba seguro que Sirius no podía parar de reírse en el Otro Lado, es como había controlado a Kreacher. El viejo y gruñón elfo doméstico había insultado a Harry una sola vez, cuando Winky apareció delante de él y, con un chasquido de dedos, lo hizo desaparecer de la vista de todo el mundo.

No se le volvió a ver en unos cuantos días y, cuando regresó, su carácter había cambiado considerablemente. Aún se podía vislumbrar en sus ojos una sombra de odio y desprecio cuando se encontraba con Hermione o algún otro hijo de muggles, pero de su boca no había vuelto a surgir la más mínima falta de respeto hacia nadie.

Harry había intentado sonsacarle a Winky lo que había pasado pero esta se había mantenido firme en su propósito de no decir nada y se limitaba a sonreír de una forma que erizaba el vello cada vez que era preguntada por el tema.

La sonrisa que había surgido en su cara, desapareció inmediatamente al ver la dantesca escena en su cocina. El frigorífico había estallado y el metal del mismo se había convertido en un lluvia de metralla que se había clavado en cada metro de superficie de la cocina. El gas de refrigeración del electrodoméstico había creado una densa nube tóxica que impedía la visión de la parte de atrás de la habitación.

Tosiendo debido a una pequeña inhalación del gas, Harry sacó su varita y con un par de giros lánguidos hizo desaparecer el gas toxico. Lo que apareció ante él, rompió su corazón.

- Winky, tumbada en el suelo, con los ojos desenfocados y su pequeño pecho subiendo y bajando levemente. Sangraba profusamente de la parte baja del estómago y su cuerpo estaba atravesado por más de una decena de fragmentos metálicos procedentes del electrodoméstico.

- ¡Winky! –exclamó Harry, con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas.

Se acercó corriendo a ella y, cogiéndola entre sus brazos como si fuera su propia hija, la sacó de la cocina. La depositó en la mesa, sobre un cojín recién conjurado, y empezó a aplicar sobre ella los hechizos de curación más débiles que le habían enseñado en la academia de aurores. Recordaba perfectamente los efectos que tuvo sobre ella la cerveza de mantequilla y no quería que sus esfuerzos por curarla fueran contraproducentes.

- ¡_Expecto patronum_! –el ciervo plateado surgió de la varita de Harry y, tras recibir el mensaje que debía de transmitir, salió a galope tendido, desapareciendo tras atravesar los muros de Grimmauld Place. Invocó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió una nota rápida.- ¡Kreacher! –exclamó. -¡KREACHER! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

El elfo domestico apareció haciendo una ligera reverencia; cuando Kreacher levantó la cabeza, Harry pudo ver en los grandes ojos del elfo que le tenía miedo.

- Kreacher toma esta nota, llévala a la Madriguera, entrégasela a Molly Weasley y regresa aquí inmediatamente. ¿Entendido, Kreacher?

- Si, amo. –dijo el elfo haciendo otra leve reverencia.

Kreacher agarró la nota que le tendía Harry y desapareció. Harry cogió con delicadeza a Winky y tras salir de la casa, se desapareció en dirección al único sitio donde sabia que podían curarla.

Las puertas metálicas de Hogwarts adornadas con cerdos alados vieron impertérritas la aparición del joven mago de ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y la elfina doméstica en sus brazos. Un leve chasquido y el grito ahogado de Hagrid al ver las heridas de la elfina, le indicaron a Harry que Hogwarts había respondido a su llamada.

Tras cruzar los enormes portones, Harry entregó el cuerpo de Winky a las grandes manos de Hagrid. Este comenzó a andar a grandes pasos en dirección al castillo, dejando rápidamente atrás al mago. Cinco minutos después, Harry entró a la enfermería donde vio, alrededor de una cama, a Hagrid junto a la profesora Grubby-Plank y un profesor bajito con pelo negro, entradas y gafas.

- ¿Cómo esta Winky? –preguntó el mago, haciéndose hueco entre los dos profesores de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Ha tenido suerte. –respondió la profesora Grubby-Plank con tono serio y preocupado.

- Tranquilo, Harry. –añadió Hagrid apoyando su enorme mano en la espalda del adolescente.- Suponemos que tardara un mes en recuperarse por completo pero no le van a quedar secuelas.

Harry se arrodillo sobre la cama de la elfina y cogió su pequeña mano con delicadeza. Su cuerpo vendado brillaba levemente con diferentes colores y, sobre la mesilla junto a ella, se veían varios viales de pociones vacíos. Oliéndolos pudo comprobar cuales eran. La mayoría eran pociones curativas de diferente efecto, una poción de regeneradora de sangre y otra para dormir sin sueños.

- ¿No son demasiado fuertes para una elfina? –preguntó Harry a ambos profesores de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- No se preocupe, señor Potter. –respondió Wilhemina Grubby-Plank.- Cada fórmula ha sido cuidadosamente creada para los elfos domésticos.

Hagrid apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven aprendiz de auror y le hizo un gesto al hombre bajito, que aún no había dicho una palabra, para que se acercara.

- Harry, te presento a Reginald Harper, profesor de Estudios Muggles.

- Encantado, señor Potter. –la voz serena y pausada del señor Harper tranquilizo a Harry. Le recordaba mucho a Kingsley.

- Por favor, solo Harry. –pidió el chico. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo le llamara señor Potter. Sabia que el señor Harper le había llamado así por una mera muestra de cortesía; pero estaba tan acostumbrado a oír, justo a continuación del "señor Potter", cualquier tipo de petición o propuesta, que estaba empezando a odiar esa forma de dirigirse a él.

- ¿Podría describirme el accidente? –pidió.

- El frigorífico estalló.

- ¿Inhaló ella el gas de refrigeración? –preguntó inmediatamente, mirando a la elfina dormida.

- Tuvo que hacerlo. Estaba en el centro de la catástrofe.

Reginald, sin pedir disculpas y con cara de preocupación, se acerco a la profesora Grubby-Plank y habló con ella durante unos minutos con gesto serio. Tras un rápido intercambio de opiniones, hicieron aparecer un par de viales extra que fueron dados sin demora a Winky.

- Esto contrarrestara los posibles daños del gas de refrigeración. –explicó el señor Harper cuando regreso junto a ambos magos.

- Gracias, señor Harper. –dijo Harry con el alivio aún marcando su voz.

- Harry, creo que seria bueno que saliéramos a dar un paseo. –le aconsejó Hagrid, conociendo perfectamente como encaraba el joven mago estas situaciones.

- Me quedare a su lado hasta que despierte. –afirmo Harry con insultante firmeza.

- Pues entonces será mejor que elija una cama, señor Potter. –una voz nueva y ciertamente divertida por la respuesta del moreno. Harry giró la cabeza y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara a su cara. La enfermera Pomfrey acababa de hacer su aparición en el mundo donde era lo más parecido a la ley absoluta.

- Poppy tiene razón, señor Potter. –apuntó la profesora Grubby-Plank.- La elfina estará durmiendo alrededor de una semana.

- De acuerdo. –cedió Harry derrotado por las circunstancias.

* * *

Harry, volviendo al presente, dejo de pasear por toda la longitud del campo de quidditch. Cada centímetro cuadrado del campo y cada centímetro cubico del aire que lo llenaba estaba cargado de recuerdos. No todos eran agradables pero cada uno había forjado lo que era ahora mismo.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó una voz inconfundible.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y vio Ginny, su amada Ginny, bajo los aros del lado derecho del campo. Su pelo pelirrojo ondeaba en el viento y sus ojos de color chocolate estaban enrojecidos. Con pasos dubitativos, Harry se acercó a ella. Odiaba ver las marcas de las lágrimas en esos ojos que amaba y odiaba aún más ser el culpable de ellas.

- Lo siento, Ginny. –dijo Harry sin poder mirarla a los ojos. De repente, notó una mano suave que le cogía con delicadeza de la barbilla y le alzaba la cabeza hasta que ambos pares de ojos coincidieron.- Lo siento, Ginny. Quería que este día fuera especial, pero lo he fastidiado todo.

- Harry, no tienes culpa de nada. –dijo Ginny sonriendo.- Ron me lo ha contado todo. He estado en Grimmauld Place y, aparte de la explosión, he visto las flores y la tableta de chocolate.

- Pero… pero… -balbuceo Harry.

- Nada de peros, Harry. Sea lo que sea que esta pasando por tu cabeza, sean los pensamientos de culpabilidad que tengas, bórralos. Te quiero, Harry y ni siquiera la Ley de Murphy puede cambiar eso.


End file.
